criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sacro Egoismo
Sacro Egoismo is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 14th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 56th case of the game. It takes place in Middle-West Europe. Plot After Josip's analyses of the bomb are confirmed and the location of the secret warehouse is found in Milan, Priya and the player went there with full speed only to find a body of bomb maker Fabio Alfonsi totally blowed by a bomb. Right after the start of investigation the player already found a first suspect - a communist activist Fredo Mancini who said that he doesn't know the victim just that in that warehouse is his peace space. Sooner the team added two more suspect to the list: his partner Francesco Rizzo and Officer Cora Simonini. The autopsy report showed that the victim died from a C-4 explosives, a home-made one which meant that the killer knows a lot about explosives. Right when the team was ready to recap the case and decide the next step the shouts from nearby Park starts to get louder and the team decided to react. When the team get there, they found that Cardinal Salieri has an argument with Fredo. Salieri said that he can't stand this freedom of the young people and how they destroy the world the God created. Priya cut the conversation to not listen to his talking about the bible and suggested to swap through the park. After searching the park the team interrogated Priya's father, and one of the rioters, Alejandro Lopez who said that victim and he was good buddies and that the victim helped him a lot during these riots as a bomb maker. Later on, after searching the Gym again the player found a briefcase which per Josip are blueprints for an extra bomb, strong enough to cause the same damage as a Terrorist attack in New York, or even bigger which led the team to interrogate Francesco again. He said that he didn't know about the plans at all and that everything was the victim's only plans. In the middle of investigation Priya received a message that another bomb is planted in the park. Beside the plastic box with the bomb in it the player found and an explicit picture of Cora and the victim. She explained that she did fooled with the victim couple of times but that she is not very pound of that. Also, the player recovered a writing of a wooden sign hoe end to bean protesting sign against the victim created by Alejandro. He said that the victim deserved all hate because he betrayed the brotherhood of rioters and decided to do it solo. On the climax of investigation as the killer of Fabio ended up to be his partner Francesco. He didn't even try to deny a lot. As he admitted his crimes, he said that he would do that again and again. On the question why, he replied that the victim was an idiot who didn't wanted to share ideas. He continued and said that couple of days ago he found that the victim work on another bomb, much better, much larger and as the result ended to sign a secret contract with an unknown person who called themselves a Financier. He said that event was the last straw and that he couldn't take anymore to live under his shadow and decided to steal his blueprint and to take away his life with his own little invention. Before he was taken way on a trial, he said that now the whole world will for Francesco Rizzo. Judge Andrich originally wanted to sentenced him 50 years but for starting an argument in the Court he decided to higher up the sentence to 100 years in prison. Post-trial, without any signs where Tomi could be the player suggest that they could go with Antigona and try to find some clues about it. Antigona said that she heard that lurking around the park and Tomi maybe finally decide to back. After searching the park and searching the laptop case, the player found Tomi's ID card covered in blood. after the analyzes who confirmed Tomi's blood, Tony also found a set of fingerprints who beloveds to Cora. She said that she just for the letter and that she need to hide in int he laptop case the mysterious person left in the park. In the meantime, the player with Priya went to speak with Francesco again, in hope that he could give more details about that contract between the victim and Financier. From Francesco the team found that he signed a contract with that person inside the Gym where the player searched his locker. Inside of the locker was a big pile of documents that Zeynep and Skye analyzed. After that analyze they found that one paper missing and Priya suggested searching the victim's workplace in case he left it there, which end up to be true. The person who signed a contract bout the bomb was Angela Douglas. She said that she is not a Financier, but that she was forced to pretend that is because they kept her children as hostages and that she and her husband need to be their minions, but as well she said that the player and Priya should meet them in Vienna tomorrow night. Post investigation, the team talked about their recent discoveries when Chief Wilson approached and said that Angel called him and mentioning that she sounded pretty scared and demanding that the player should go in Vienna right now. Summary 'Victim' * Fabio Alfonsi (Blowed up inside his workshop) 'Murder Weapon' * C-4 'Killer' * Francesco Rizzo Suspects FManciniSTE.png|Fredo Mancini FRizzoSTE.png|Francesco Rizzo CSimoniniSTE.png|Cora Simonini CSalieriSTE.png|Cardinal Salieri ALopezSTE.png|Alejandro Lopez Quasi-Suspect(s) AHoxhaSTE.png|Antigona Hoxha ADouglasSTEQ.png|Angela Douglas Killer's Profile * The Killer bites nails. * The Killer knows explosives. * The Killer drinks green smoothies. * The Killer is Caucasian. * The Killer has a tattoo. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Secret Warehouse (Clues. Victim's body, Broken badge, Bomb Equipment; Victim identified: Fabio Alfonsi) *Examine Broken badge (Result: Communist badge; New Suspect: Fredo Mancini) *Examine Bomb equipment (Result: Rag) *Ask Fredo Mancini why he was in the secret warehouse (Prerequisite: Badge restored; New Crime Scene: Gym) *Investigate Gym (Prerequisite: Fredo interrogated; Clues: Sport bag, Faded paper) *Examine Sports Bag (Result: Membership card; New Suspect: Francesco Rizzo) *Examine Faded paper (Result: Police Warrant; New Suspect: Cora Simonini) *See if Francesco Rizzo knows the victim (Prerequisite: Membership card found) *See with Cora Simonini what troubles the victim caused (Prerequisite: Warrant recovered) *Analyze Rag (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer bites the nails) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Murder Weapon classified: C-4 Attribute: The Killer knows explosives) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *New Suspect: Cardinal Salieri *Question Cardinal Salieri about the argument (Profile Updated: Salieri bites nails; New Crime Scene: Park) *Investigate Park (Prerequisite: Salieri interrogated; Clues: Pile of leaves, Rock, Trash bag) *Examine Pile of leaves (Result: Torn picture) *Examine torn picture (Result: Picture; New Suspect: Alejandro Lopez) *Examine Rock (Result: Threatening message) *Examine Trash bag (Result: Pack of wires) *Question Alejandro's connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Picture restored; Profile Updated: Alejandro knows explosives and bites nails) *Interrogate Fredo about the threats he wrote for the victim (Prerequisite: Threating message recovered; Profile Updated: Fredo bites nails and knows explosives) *Analyze Pack of wires (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks green smoothies; New Crime Scene: Benches) *Investigate Benches (Prerequisite: Pack of wires analyzed; Clues: Briefcase, Locked smartphone) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Bomb blueprints) *Examine Locked smartphone (Result: Smartphone) *Analyze Bomb blueprints (06:00:00) *Analyze Smartphone (12:00:00) *Question Francesco about the blueprints for the extra bomb (Prerequisite: Blueprints analyzed: Profile Updated: Francesco knows explosives, bites nails and drinks greens smoothies) *Speak with Cardinal Salieri about his messages for the victim (Prerequisite: Smartphone analyzed; Profile Updated: Salieri drinks green smoothies) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *New Crime Scene: Fountain *Investigate Fountain (Clues: Plastic box, Pile of rocks, Wooden sign) *Examine Plastic Box (Result: Bomb) *Examine Pile of rocks (Result: Result: Picture) *Examine Wooden Sign (Result: Anti-Victim sign) *Question Cora about the explicit photo of the victim and her (Prerequisite: Picture found; Profile Updated: Cora knows explosives and drinks green smoothies) *Interrogate Alejandro about the anti-victim sign he made (Prerequisite: wooden sign recovered; Profile Updated: Alejandro drinks green smoothies) *Analyze Bomb (03:00:00; New Crime Scene: Bomb Making Corner) *Investigate Bomb Making Corner (Prerequisite: Bomb analyzed; Clues: Broken webcam, Pile of tools) *Examine Broken webcam (Result: Webcam) *Examine Pile of Tools (Result: Remote control) *Analyze Webcam (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is Caucasian) *Analyze Remote control (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a tattoo) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to the European Crises 3! European Crises 3 *See if Antigona can help *Try to find more about the mysterious contract of the victim from Francesco (Reward: Bomb brooch) *Investigate Park (Prerequisite: Antigona interrogated; Clues: Laptop case) *Investigate Gym (Prerequisite: Francesco interrogated; Clues: Locker) *Examine Laptop Case (Result: Bloody ID cardID Card) *Examine Locker (Result: Pile of Documents) *Analyze Tomi's ID Card (06:00:00) *Analyze Pile of Documents (08:00:00; Reward: Burger) *Ask Cora where she found Tomi's ID card (Prerequisite: Tomi's ID card analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Investigate Bomb Making Corner (Prerequisite: Pile of Documents analyzed; Clues: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: ContractSignature) *Examine Signature (Result: Angela Douglas' signature) *Question Angela about being a Financier (Prerequisite: Signature matches) *Move on to the next Case! (1 star) Trivia *Sacro Egoismo (eng. Sacred Egoism) is a term used to describe Italy outlook during world wars where the Italy would join a block who will give her a better agreements. Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Middle-West Europe (STE)